YouTubing It
by Billy Tom Plummer Ledger
Summary: Um... yeah, this just follows my characters from my other Charmed fanfics, Prue, Victoria, and Josephine - Phoebe and Coop's daughter's, their views about life and love and everything through a YouTube blog... so it's pretty normal, not much magic, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Okay - too much is too much... I must stay away from YouTube and Australia all together

So sad :(

**Halliwell Girls**

**Once lucky, twice smart, three times Charmed**

"Hello, everyone!" Prue said with energy and enthusiasm as she waved into the computer camera on her lap top in her bedroom. Her hair was nice and blond, very wavy and behind her anybody could see the bunk bed, where the bed on the bottom came out kind of vertically challenged, right next to her wide dresser and in her small bedroom, there was little space in between the bunk bed, the door on the left side – from the camera's point of view, and the built in closet on the right side – from the camera's point of view.

Yes, the camera is a person.

Scary.

"This is Prudence Isabella Halliwell – but just call me Prue, or Prudence Bella, I don't really care! Call me hot chick or flava of da month, who really notes it, you know?" She says, using her odd hand suggestions as she says everything and then claps her hands together. "So! This is kind of a surprise for my little sister, Victoria, or Toya, Toria, Torie, Vickie, really whatever we want to call her, like bitch, sometimes," she says with a straight and serious face and then her entire face lights up in a smile. "Oh, no, I'm just kidding – we love my sister, so much that when she was born, we wanted to name her _Veronica_, but instead she came out _Victoria_."

"Yeah," she said, her voice still perky. "Well, we're doing this – my entire family, we got this set up in _her_ room, and she has a web cam, now, as well as a camera and special editing features and everything, and she's just gotten out of the hospital, and she's been in there since a little bit before Christmas break – sorry for all of you Hindu's and Jew's out there but it's _Christmas break."_

"Okay, so, she'll be here soon," Prue said, leaning into the screen and camera with a radiant smile on her face. "_The _Halliwell girl."

* * *

"Alright," Victoria said, she had a deeper, huskier voice than her older sister's smooth and just really pretty voice, and her hair was darker, and from what she thought, she looked more awkward than Prue. "Hello, I'm Victoria, or Toya, I don't know what you want to call me – people call me whatever they want, bitch, yeah…" It was quiet for a little while as Victoria looked to the side at the ground.

"Okay!" She said, on a false perkier note. "So… my sister kind of lied to you… Yes, I went to the hospital on December seventeenth, and now it's almost February, here… yeah, like its June or July somewhere else, I don't know what I'm talking about! Do you?" She asks with fake enthusiasm as well as hand motions before growing sober and saying, "No, no, you don't."

With a sigh, she started up again, rocking back and forth a while before diving back into the conversation.

"Yeah, so I was in rehab… hence the rehab clothes, _The_ _Clash_ tee shirt hoodie and my pulled back, uncombed hair… yeah, I'm a sexy beast," she joked and then turned serious. "No, no, really, I am, you should see me on better days…"

"Yeah, so you might be wondering what I was doing in _rehab_, well, guess what, I'm not gonna tell you."

In another slide, with her leaning into the camera on the right, she hissed, "Something illegal."

* * *

"Yeah," Victoria said as she leaned back and forth in her chair slowly. "So… I saw my friends the other day… on Sunday night, actually because me and my family and just everyone, Prue, Josie and mom and dad went to cracker barrel for dinner, and afterwards, after a huge dessert and everything, we were walking around the store. Slowly." She said, speaking everything a little bit fast but at the same time in her lower, more depressed voice.

"Yeah, but there in the store," she said, her voice perking up a little bit, "Was my old friends, um, Natalie, Prue and I both hang out with, she's actually Prue's age, and Tessa is my age, and then there was Harrison, Greg and Jonathon, there as well… and it felt kind of awkward for me, because it's been… like thirty five days and all, and they just… gave me a bug hug and they were all excited," Toria said as she shifted, a little bit uncomfortable in her chair, all on the right of it, in her black hoodie and her hair still up in a pony tail, uncombed.

"And I don't know… it felt weird. I didn't feel – I didn't think I would be that accepted, so soon… Yeah."

"I mean, it's not like what I did was _that _big of a deal – I mean, we all do acid and weed and shit, but I guess… coke was kind of a big deal, but yeah, they didn't really know about it, and when I was… there, uh.

"Well, I kept on thinking about all of the different scenarios that I would be coming home to – you know, a just really spiteful family, but they were all understanding and knew what was going on with me and all, and my friends were the same way. Which is good, I've always been friends with them, and Harry and I are just… well, we're kind… we _were _kind of a couple to be, but then I became a coke head. Yeah. Greg is just… Greg, he's kind of a bisexual player, but not really gay – he likes dick, and vaginas and all, but he doesn't act gay, though… what is gay? Look at my older sister – that's what."

"Besides that, Tessa and I are pretty close, and I just… love Tessa, with a… with a fiery passion and all, and Tessa is just – just a sweet little Asian girl – she's actually Vietnamese, and Filipino, yeah… Well, she's just my best friend. I love her, the poor girl; she's been through so much. She's just a sweetie and kind of quiet, though not shy, and I kind of… dumped a lot of shit on her, before."

"There's also Solana, and Jefferson, who weren't there, at Cracker Barrel, but neither was Katie, either. Um, Solana is like my best friend, without a doubt we're really close, and she kind of knew about the whole coke thing, but me and Jeff and Katie were doing it, and I think she just thought… well, as long as we aren't alone, and she always there, being a good friend, kind of being our babysitter… I feel sorry for her. I owe her. A million times over."

"Yeah, I'm a freshman in high school, and… I don't think I'm going to make it – I'll probably be back in rehab over summer… if not six feet under."

The webcast ended with the haunted look in her eyes piercing skin into those who watched.

* * *

**Okay, now this – I seriously have this SNL digital short on my freaking iPod, so yeah, please watch it if you haven't already, and I sadly do not own it, I'm just… I'm not genius enough for Justin Timberlake right now, maybe someday, for like Kat Dennings or Amanda Seyfried, in bed. **

**Yeah, I said it. **

"Hello, everybody!" Prue sang into the screen, so very hyper and just excited off the air that she breathes. "Okay, so I know this is my little sister, Toya's blog and all – but we did name it at first Halliwell Girl, but now Halliwell _Girls, _well, because, we never really learned to share," she says, her eyes huge and honest, and then she smiled wide and large. "Yeah, so, my friends and I – well, my cousins Sam and Melinda, and my best friends outside of the fam, miss little Teresa Tran, and the beautiful Natalie Lang, yeah, two of our favorite Asians!"

Chuckling a little bit, she said some more. "No, I'm just kidding – we love you, Kiersten and Emilie, Teresa's sister's, she's a middle child, like Prue herself, and to both of their families, for being so kind and so sweet to us over the years, even though we absolutely hated those Vietnamese bitches when in U.S. History – what? What am I saying? I'm in U.S. History _now."_

"Well, here is a new video – done just for the fun of it – ha ha, no, we had some reason for doing this – like wanting to do it," she said seriously and then motioned to the camera like she was pointing a gun to people.

"Hey!" Prue says from a camera somewhere else, a few days earlier, with the wind blowing strong and sounding loud as it whipped her hair into every direction, including in front of her face. "Guys, okay, we're in downtown San Francisco – because we're too weird for Venice fucking Beach – yeah, we told ya before those bitches could. Burn!" Prue said and then turned around, swaying her hips and then she turned around to where Harry was holding the camera and started to dance, letting him just see her behind.

"God, don't be a bitch – slut, sis," Toria said as she held the camera in her hands and had Harry in front of it, with his baby doll face and nicely combed and put together brown hair.

"Yeah… I don't know what we're doing," he confessed.

Then the video started, and at Phoebe and Coop's townhouse, in the kitchen, where Vickie sat at the table, across from Prue, and Toya had Sam and Melinda behind her, doing dance steps and singing along.

"Hey girl, I got something real important to give you," Torie lip synched with the SNL digital short clip. "So just sit down and listen."

Then Melinda and Sam started to sing.

"Girl you know we've been together, such a long, long time," Melinda mimicked the deep voice as she came out of the corner, her and Sam at the same time, with their hoods up.

"Such a long time," Sam synched with the smaller, Justin Timberlake voice.

"And now I'm ready to lay it on the line," Melinda said, popping the hood off now.

"Wow, you know it's Christmas," Sam sang, letting his head lean back and the hood fall down so that when he looked up the camera could see his face. "And my heart is open wide."

"Open wide."

"Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind."

"A gift so special, it'll take off the time."

"Take a look inside – it's my dick in a box."

"Not gonna get you diamond ring, that certain of thing don't mean anything. Not gonna get you a fancy car, girl, you gotta know that you're my shining star." And with synchronized dancing in the streets of San Francisco were the wind was blowing and pedestrians passed by. "Not gonna get you a house on the hills, girl like you needs something _real. _Want to get you something from the heart."

"Something special, girl," Melinda synched perfectly with the deep voice with her baby doll face, and long, wavy brown locks of hair.

"It's my dick in a box."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this passage is more personal… I am just… I'm very much trying to collect my thoughts and figure out some things for myself after a very long talk with a good friend of mine… pure love to my Mary Malia!**

**For those of you who don't think FanFictions, or short stories should be a form of journaling or getting thoughts out... you don't know what life's about  
**

The camera zooms in and out, in and in and in, until finally it's perfect where it is. Natalie Lancôme is a shared and precious friend to Prue and Victoria. Her mother is very much wiccan, both in spiritual and magical sense, and Natalie has inherited some of her very own powers, the power of projection. Natalie has a small, baby doll face, almost triangular shaped and dark brunette curls that are long to her shoulders.

"Hey," she greets the camera in her shy – quiet voice, it's the voice she always starts out. "So… Prue and Toria told me that this was… therapeutic, was the word Prue used. Torie thought about it as a, much more… pathway, like looking into a camera is like…. Looking into yourself, I don't know. She's weird. They both are," she said, but the camera, again, accidently zoomed into her dark and deep amber eyes. There was a foot pedal underneath the desk, and Natalie kept on tapping her feet. "Yup…"

"So I guess I'm here to talk about my mother. Charlotte Sharon, yeah, that's her full name, Charlotte Sharon Lancôme, like the fragrance…" Her eyes were darted down when she said this, she could never really look into the camera, not fully, but then she partly did, her eyes just hitting the edge of the camera, though the camera could see all of her.

"See… my mother, she didn't come from much. She had two sisters and four brothers, going up, and her parents were always split at the seams, though they were still together. And… well, I don't know. I guess the thing that really bothers me is that she thinks that because she came out of that life, that poor and kind of… poverty, kind of life, that she needs to get out of it. So it's like with every coupon, or with every deal, and how she needs our house to be clean all the time, or to have designer fucking clothes, even if bought from a pretty good consignment shop, makes it all better. But no, it's just… it's just a façade, and it's like… it's like she's comfortable lying to herself, and lying to the world, when I'm not.

"If I had it my way, we wouldn't need all of this fancy stuff, because she thinks that because she… well, first off, she thinks she needs it – the Pottery Barn house, the San Francisco dream, or whatever, but I… I just want to get by, and I know that we kind of are, but aren't at the same time, and… Well," she started to shift in her seat now, and looked directly into the camera lens on the Computer. "She has this friend, her name is Maryann Langston, and Maryann didn't come from much either, but she married this guy, who is pretty fucking rich, though she didn't know it and he died in a car accident, and she got all of his money, and ever since I was a little girl, and we would visit them in their home, and my mom… she'd be in awe, and keep saying stuff, like, why can't our house be this pretty or neat or whatever? I mean, at the mere age of five or six, I could still see how envious she was, even though I couldn't name at the time and now… it's just… what's ever good enough? Because nothing ever seems like it is. She wants her life to be out of a Pottery Barn magazine… perfect furniture and lighting, but… no people."

"It's I don't even know her… like I'm only allowed to see the shallow side, because to her, the deep and thought – it's like her own thoughts are too dark or whatever to ever let anyone, even her own daughter hear them. She tries so hard to be professional that it's never personal."

The last shot of her face was of pure agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry for making no one wait, I've just had fucking family drama and been really pissed at… well, everything, lately, so yeah…**

"Okay, everybody," Victoria said into the camera. "So, my sister Prue has gone insane… like, certifiably insane, and I'm the victim… I'm the middle child," she said, her brown eyes depressed in the dark lighting. "She's not here tonight, she's sleeping over at her friend Amanda's, and, she's just… so happy. I mean, it's annoying, every single day she's trying to get me into stuff… weird stuff, like art club, or gay straight alliance, and… I'm not gay. Ugh, I just don't know anymore," she sighed and brushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear, because, as usual, her hair was up in a pony tail and she was in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of gray Capri's that stuck to her body.

"I can't take it anymore… Why else does she think that I turned to everything else? She's so worried I'm going to relapse… it might just be because of her and this… smothering. And – and I guess I can see where she's coming from, because our dad is always working, either at magic school, grading papers or still trying to find love for people, and Phoebe is… _Phoebe_. Ask Phoebe, she has _all_ the answers. Just not all the time."

When she turned the camera off, it was dark.

Josie is only twelve years old, and her blond hair is cut short to her shoulders and is wavy, as usual, and she just stares, eyes wide as her hands dip in and out of the bag filled with gummie worms.

"Prue! Why do we have to do this? Okay, it's _seven_ in the morning," Vickie complained, flailing her arms and the note sheets everywhere. Vick is not a morning person, and that was painfully obvious, but this was the norm lately, Prue and Victoria fighting – nonstop, everywhere, mostly about nothing consistently, because everything seemed to matter enough to fight over, fighting was just taking over, like a parasite.

"We have to practice," Prue said sternly. "It's tradition – don't you want some form of tradition? Something the least bit normal?"

"Yeah, cause coke isn't normal enough," Victoria retorted back, and let the note sheets fall to the ground. "Who cares?"

"Mom and dad –"

"Phoebe and Coop will probably be off working, even on her birthday –"

"You know that's not true, Vickie, you know it, okay, family is all that matters –"

"You are such a fucking after school special," Toria moaned, her head in her hands so that her face was covered as she said this, and her voice muffled.

"Yeah, I'm the after school special, and what are you? Some rerun of _Degrassi_? It's not that you think mom and dad are going to be working – it's that they're actually going to be there for you for once," Prue said, trying her best to sound like her mother, to be a psychiatrist and to have her voice harsh enough that it could be taken seriously.

"They're not going to be there for me – they're going to be there for you, the special dinner we all cook for them, the song, it's all something you want to keep together so that we can act like we're a normal, loving family – guess what? We're not."

Victoria left without opening the front door, just like that and didn't come back until four in the morning that night, where she faded into her own bed, a little bit worried her mother would give her the fifth degree, but more than that, she felt kind of sick. For some reason, the things she used to do to get rid of the steam, for the adrenaline and the rush of breaking the rules and the ecstasy of having secrets, weren't as much fun as before. _God, I really am_ _sober_, she thought to herself before she even had the chance to drift into sleep.

Victoria woke up the next morning, took a cold shower, did all of the girly stuff she did in the morning before she went back to her bedroom to get dressed for the day that was about to begin. On her bed was an outfit already laid out, and outfit she hadn't seen for a while. Prue had made her bed while she was in the shower, because Prue was like that – a somewhat neat freak, because Prue preferred her room to be clean and spick and span but usually she didn't want to do it, she felt too lazy or just not in the mood. Prue was the person who had set her alarm clock for six fifty five, knowing that Vickie was going to need her sleep but still need to wake up for the days plan.

Toria didn't have one thought while she got dressed in the long, gypsy skirt; it was dark purple with swirls of brown in it, the design of a tree that had wild branches and leaves, and deep roots. It felt like silk against her bare, cut up legs and with her black bra as support, she pulled the light green long sleeved v-neck shirt on and the white, lacy thick strapped tank over it. After slipping into some comfy flip flops, Torie started to walk down the stairs, where Josie was sound asleep on the couch, looking very comfy, her head on a pillow and her hair looking cute and all messy and static-y.

Her mom was holding a cup of coffee in her hand and talking to their father in the small, dainty kitchen that was cut off by the carpet flooring of their small living room and the wood flooring right in front of the door, where Prue was standing, texting with her cell phone to one of her friends.

"Who the hell is up this early in their right mind?" Victoria asked as she stood opposite her sister.

"Who the hell is you," Prue said, not looking up to Victoria's eyes, which isn't hard for her, it's been the inside joke that Prudence and Victoria are twins, same height, same weight, and looking a lot facially, except for the brown eyes and hair Vickie has and the green – blue eyes and blond hair.

"Okay, everybody!" Phoebe said, clapping her hands with a huge grin on her face. "Let's go get pampered," she told them, but only tiredness and despair was on the two teenagers faces. "Oh, this is going to be fun," she muttered under her breath to herself as she walked out and they followed.

* * *

After dinner that night, Phoebe sent Coop up with Josie so she could do the dishes with Prue, and the two of them stood beside each other, a little awkward in the silence and darkness of the room, until Phoebe spoke, at least.

"Prudence," she said, leaning over the sink, looking a little sick.

"You okay, mom?" Prue asked, not sure of what to do, she wasn't familiar with these war tactics, as that was how she saw them, _Us_ and _Them_.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phoebe said, with an over dramatized sigh as she continued to dry the dishes.

"What isn't?" Prue asked, giving in to everything.

"Oh… You and Tora," Phoebe said, and all Prue could think was _man, she's good. _

"Yes," Prue said, growing tired of these games.

"I just… It's sad, seeing the two of you clash because you're so alike."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Oh my god! She's all popular and beautiful, and all – oh, I love my boyfriend, Tyson is so cool, and ugh! How are we related?" Victoria rants on as Coop sits across from her.

"Have you seen your baby photos? The two of you are identical," he said and that just made her groan and lay back on her bed, a pillow now covering her face but her hair everywhere. Coop just lay next to her and got comfortable. "You and Prue are two young, beautiful, intelligent, fun and energetic teenage girls, and maybe if there was more of an age difference –"

"Maybe if you and mom could keep it in your pants," and for that Coop gently slapped her wrist. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for blaming me for something that is clearly your mother's fault," he said took everything, all the fears and insecurities away with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's face it – no one is reading this, so why do I always leave these little notes here? Because I have no one else to talk to, that's why**

"Okay," Victoria said, leaning in towards the camera. "Does anybody watch this?" With the help of computer work, she's now sitting back in her chair, upright. "Okay, like somebody important. Like David Bowie. Maybe…" She said, and now her band tee shirt was only partly visible on the screen as only her right side was what you can see. "Maybe Labyrinth was real. Ever think about that? If so, I want to send Josie to the goblins, then I can meet David Bowie. I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

The screen goes dark, and the cries of a baby fade away, then a flash of neon purple bursts and a bunch of goblins grouped together appear on the screen from the opening scene of the movie.

"I am so much better than that Connelly chick – yeah, bitch, I got hips."

**Watching Kat Denning's video blog was… insightful**

**See it for yourself**

"HEY!" Vicky said, with as much enthusiasm as the sun, she brightened up, but she wasn't smiling. "Okay, so me and my sister Prue, we were hanging out with these people we met, because we were letting Josie off at this church retreat –see, she was spending the night at this Odyssey Fun World, and we got suckered in it, and met these really cool peeps. Um, their names are Rodene Smith, who is amazing! I love that girl – we had so much fun, we were a team, her, me and Prue and then Sarah and Toby Malik, and Josie were all on a team and we were pranking each other all night long."

"Um…" She said, pressing her lips together. "I put make up on today! As you can see – the dark lipstick and the glittery eye shadow, and Josie helped me curl my hair. She's being a sweet heart, cause, I didn't want to ask Prue – she'd be all – I told you so, and really, after having so much the other night, I don't want to mess things up."

The video was affected so that it jumped to Victoria holding out a cute, stuffed snake so that it's eyes were right on the camera. "Isn't this cute? It's George, he's my snake," and then she was holding it near her cheek and petting it. "He's my baby."

"Purr…"


End file.
